Resinous particles for powder coating are usually prepared by mixing a thermoplastic or thermosetting resin having comparatively low softening point, pigment and other additives, kneading the mixture at an elevated temperature,cooling the mixture to solidify to mass and pulverizing the same.These particles should not yield fused mass or hard cake at a storage time and should give a smooth coating, when applied and baked, having no pinholes and seedings. Therefore, blocking resistance and improved flowability are essential for the particles to be used in powder coating. Heretofore, in order to have an improved flowability of powder coating, attempts have been made to use a base resin having relatively lower molecular weight or lower glass transition point. However, with the increase in flowability of such powder, there is a tendency that blocking resistance or film properties are proportionally lowered and thus, it is believed to be very difficult to have a well balanced , abovementioned two conflicting properties. Under the circumstances, while taking a serious view of the fundamental properties of a resin, people tax their ingenuities to design a resin and powder coating so as to get the possible maximum flowability while ensuring the least blocking resistance and accetable film properties. In another technical field of dry toner which is used for the development of static latent images in an electrophotography, electrostatic recording and the like, is still continuing studies on a developing powder comprising a resin having a lower softening point and a color pigment, which is suitable for use with a low temperature fixing roll. However, it is likewise very difficult to satisfy the both flowability and blocking resistance properties at the same time, and an ideal toner fulfilling the requirements has never been obtained up to the present days. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a novel class of composite polymer particles which are specifically useful in an application where well balanced flowability and blocking resistance are highly desired as in powder coating , dry toner used in an electrophotography, electrostatic recoading and the like.